1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of vane assemblies for rotary compressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is set forth in the noted related patent application, vane assemblies which include a blade portion and a pivotal shoe carried along an edge of the blade are shown in a number of patents. The related patent application discloses an arrangement in which the cylinder and socket joint formed by the blade and shoe is configured so that the shoe includes the socket portion of the joint, while the cylindrical portion of the joint is provided on the edge of the blade. The advantage of this arrangement over the reversed parts arrangement of the prior art is that a superior hydrodynamic lubricating film between the shoe and the surface against which it bears can be obtained as a result of reduced loading and a reduced turning moment imposed upon the shoe and tending to pivot the shoe around to a point at which the shoe may break or other damage may occur.
The arrangement of the invention according to this application is considered to be superior to those disclosed in the related application in that significantly higher pressure differentials between the compression space and the suction space in a rotary compressor can be accommodated with the present invention.